


I Want to Touch You (You’re Just Made for Love)

by pasdexcuses



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Food Kink, M/M, Silence Kink, Strawberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasdexcuses/pseuds/pasdexcuses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quirking a single eyebrow at Mark, Eduardo asks, “What are you gonna do, gag me?”</p><p>“No, I’m gonna feed you,” Mark answers, pointing at the strawberries. “And you’re not allowed to say a word.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Touch You (You’re Just Made for Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kink_bingo prompts "gags/silence" and "food" and [this prompt](http://tsn-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/12119.html?thread=21292631#t21292631) at .

**Disclaimer:** This work is based on the characters as portrayed in the movie The Social Network, not real people. And, obviously, I’m not making any money from this. Title from Goldfrapp’s ‘Ooh La La’.

 

 

**I Want to Touch You (You’re Just Made for Love)**

 

By the time Eduardo makes it home, Mark has everything ready. This is an accomplishment in and of itself given that Eduardo, the sneaky bastard, decides to return home from work a good hour before he usually does. But see, Mark has been planning this for a long time. He has made contingency plans for contingency plans and has factored in Eduardo being, well, Eduardo.

 

When Eduardo walks through their front door, Mark is ready to the point where he jumps on Eduardo, pins him up against a wall and says against his lips, “Happy Anniversary.”

 

Chuckling, Eduardo gives him a kiss and rolls them over so he's the one pinning Mark. 

 

“ _I_ wanted to surprise _you_ ,” Eduardo says.

 

“Oops.”

 

*

 

After everything has been done, after they go out to dinner and Eduardo surprises Mark, after they eat and drive back, when they are in their bedroom, taking their clothes off, Mark takes out the box he hid under the bend. He removes the sheets of their bed to reveal a plastic cover.

 

“You know,” Mark says, taking a can of whipped cream from the box. “I think I do want dessert after all.”

 

Eduardo, who has been staring at Mark all evening, crosses the room to look inside the box. 

 

“Strawberries and whipped cream. Classy,” he says.

 

“You say that like I’m anything but the epitome of class.”

 

“Never.”

 

“Asshole. In fact, you’re such an asshole I’m not gonna let you speak tonight.”

 

Quirking a single eyebrow at Mark, Eduardo asks, “What are you gonna do, gag me?”

 

“No, I’m gonna feed you,” Mark answers, pointing at the strawberries. “And you’re not allowed to say a word.”

 

And with that, Mark pushes Eduardo on the bed.

 

Straddling Eduardo’s hips, Mark takes the first strawberry. He bends over to feed it to Eduardo, who frowns and asks, “How long have you been planning this?”

 

Mark smirks but instead of answering Eduardo, he shushes him. Eduardo gives him a double take but seeing how Mark is still holding out a strawberry and not saying anything, he takes the fruit with his teeth and starts chewing away. At this, Mark smiles.

 

“You’re always talking when we have sex. I thought you’d like a change,” Mark explains, going for the chocolate syrup in the box. He waits for Eduardo to swallow down the strawberry before motioning him to stick out his tongue. “It think this is universally acknowledged but,” Mark says as he pours some syrup on Eduardo’s tongue. “Chocolate and strawberries are known for their aphrodisiac qualities, among other things. And I have a sweet tooth.”

 

Eduardo grins at Mark, opens his mouth again and waits for Mark to feed him. Mark squirts whipped cream on a strawberry and gives it to him. Eduardo takes it again with his teeth but this time, Mark bites down the other end. They nibble together until the whole fruit is gone and it’s just their mouths pressed together. Eduardo tastes sweet, of chocolate and cream and strawberries. Mark runs his tongue under Eduardo’s lips and sucks. They kiss until Eduardo starts pushing up and Mark has to put a hand on his chest and push down. 

 

“More?” Mark asks.

 

He feeds Eduardo one, two, three more strawberries. He squirts cream over the first one. However, before giving him the next, Mark squeezes the bottle of syrup over Eduardo’s chest, making a puddle of chocolate. Eduardo shivers a little as the syrup spreads in between his nipples, and Mark stares, torn between gawking at Eduardo and licking off his chest. 

 

In the end, Mark grabs another strawberry. He holds it with his mouth as he dips it in chocolate. Tracing a path up Eduardo’s neck, Mark makes a mess of their torsos before he feeds Eduardo again.

 

Eduardo takes the opportunity to start licking Mark’s chin off. He sucks on Mark’s skin, moving down to side of Mark’s neck. Turning his face, Mark gives Eduardo room to bite on that spot that drives him insane. 

 

“Fuck,” Mark whispers, feeling Eduardo bruising his neck. 

 

Then Eduardo’s hands grab a hold of Mark’s ass, squeezing hard. Mark jumps involuntarily before he relaxes into Eduardo’s touch. They kiss messily as Eduardo gropes Mark and Mark rocks his hips to give them more friction.Their slow rhythm becomes more frantic as Mark grinds down, reaching in between their bodies. He grabs a hold of both their cocks, pumping them together. When Mark makes Eduardo moan low in his throat, they stop kissing.

 

Sitting back, Mark stares down at Eduardo’s face. His eyes are closed, his mouth hanging half-opened as Mark circles the head of his dick. There is already a considerable amount of precome leaking from Eduardo’s hard cock. 

 

Mark takes this as a sign to move on. Grabbing the whipped cream, Mark squirts a path on Eduardo’s torso, all the way down to his groin. Spreading both the chocolate syrup and the cream over Eduardo’s cock, Mark starts off by kissing the head. He moves down the length, licking Eduardo clean. Under him, Eduardo’s breathing becomes more erratic as he starts to grunt. He places a hand on Mark’s hair, threading his fingers through Mark curls while pushing into Mark’s mouth.

 

When Eduardo jerks forward, he says, “Mark, I’m—”

 

But Mark interrupts him, “Shh. I know.” He bites the inside of Eduardo’s thigh. “Turn over, on your hands and knees.”

 

Mark shakes the can of whipped cream while he waits for Eduardo to adjust, kissing Eduardo's ass once he gets on his knees. Placing the top of the can over Eduardo’s asshole, Mark pushes down on the tip, filling Eduardo up.

 

“Oh, god,” Eduardo mutters under his breath.

 

After squirting more cream inside Eduardo, Mark throws the can away. He plays with the excess cream around Eduardo’s ass, using his fingers to circle and tease Eduardo. Mark takes Eduardo’s cock with his other hand at the same time his finger dips in. At this Eduardo moans loudly, rocking back into Mark’s touch. 

 

Bending down to lick the cream, Mark says, “You taste so good, Wardo.” Eduardo half-snorts, half-moans as Mark removes his finger and replaces it with his tongue. “I love your ass,” Mark says against the curve of Eduardo’s cheek, pushing his finger inside again. 

 

And then Eduardo squeezes his muscles around Mark’s finger, making Mark feel as though all his blood is rushing down to his own cock. Adding a second, Mark finger-fucks Eduardo faster, harder. Eduardo squeezes harder and thrusts faster into Mark’s hand. Their pace is so hurried, Eduardo’s thighs are soon trembling while Mark desperately tries to create some friction between the plastic cover and himself. 

 

“Turn over,” Mark orders, a little too breathless.

 

Eduardo flops back down but he grabs a hold of Mark’s wrist before Mark can continue blowing him. Dragging Mark back up, Eduardo kisses him with his mouth open. And Mark, he is so distracted he doesn’t realized Eduardo has snuck a hand in between their bodies until Eduardo’s fingers graze over the head of Mark’s cock.

 

“That’s,” Mark starts to say into Eduardo’s mouth, thrusting into his grip. “Cheating.”

 

Eduardo smirks against Mark’s lips as his thumb goes over the head of Mark’s cock and _oh, yeah, there_. But Mark shakes his head because dammit, this is not how this is supposed to go. 

 

So he says, “But I want to blow you,” and gives Eduardo a quick kiss before untangling their bodies. 

 

He moves all the way down to Eduardo’s cock before Eduardo can stop him. Except then, Mark almost falls off the bed because they have managed to slide further down. So Mark, to get a better angle, straddles Eduardo’s chest, with his back to Eduardo’s chest.

 

This ends up being an oversight on Mark’s part because, just as Mark goes down on Eduardo, he feels a sudden rush of whipped cream being squirted all over his ass. 

 

“Oh, fuck,” Mark moans. He elaborates further, “Fuck, fuck,” as Eduardo’s fingers start teasing _him_.

 

And really, this shouldn’t be happening but Eduardo touches him right _there_ and Mark nearly falls face-first into Eduardo’s dick. So, they’ve never done this before but Mark figures it’s a bit counter-productive stopping now. Instead, he rolls onto his side and waits for Eduardo to follow his lead. 

 

Without a warning, Mark takes Eduardo’s cock into his mouth and pushes two fingers in. Eduardo jerks forward but Mark doesn’t stop, if anything, he presses harder into Eduardo. As if to retaliate, Eduardo starts scissoring Mark open, working Mark with ease. 

 

Eduardo bites down on Mark’s thighs, sucking bruises as he works his way to Mark’s cock. And Mark, well, he tries to give back as much as he gets but he’s already starting to feel his concentration slip as Eduardo’s tongue circles his balls. But it isn’t until Eduardo pushes a third finger in Mark at an angle, hitting his prostate, that Mark knows he’s going to lose it. 

 

He kisses Eduardo’s cock but then Eduardo presses up against Mark's prostate and Mark has to stop. He has to catch his breath and stop jerking so much. He can feel Eduardo smirking against the curve of his own ass but he honestly doesn’t care anymore. Then, as Eduardo quickens his pace, Mark bites down on Eduardo’s inner thigh. Eduardo’s muscles flex under Mark's teeth and around his fingers because despite everything, Mark is still filling Eduardo up.

 

And then, then. 

 

Then Eduardo brushes his prostate and licks the head of Mark’s cock at the same time and that is it. 

 

Mark thrusts forward once, all his muscles tensing up. He feels Eduardo’s hand milking him through his orgasm, patient, caring. Shuddering, Mark pants, his breath on Eduardo’s groin. 

 

He comes to and realizes Eduardo is still hard. And despite feeling boneless, despite the fact that he hasn’t come this hard in ages, Mark still wants Eduardo to have a mind-blowing orgasm. So Mark takes a moment and breathes in before kissing Eduardo’s balls. He blows Eduardo, working his tongue the way he knows drives Eduardo insane. Then, Mark presses inside Eduardo. He has to give it a couple of tries before he finds Eduardo’s prostate. It doesn’t take much from there, a couple of thrusts and Eduardo is on the edge. 

 

Moaning, Eduardo starts to say, “Mark,” but Mark sucks harder on his dick. 

 

Finally, Eduardo comes, hot on Mark’s tongue. 

 

There’s a moment of silence, where they are both trying to catch their breaths.

 

Mark is the first to break it, saying, “Happy anniversary,” as he kisses Eduardo’s thigh.

 

Eduardo gives him a breathless laugh, chest still heaving. “Is this how all our anniversaries are gonna go down?”

 

Shrugging, Mark replies, “Probably.”

 

Eduardo chuckles before saying, “Let’s get this off.”

 

Together, they get rid of the plastic cover and clean themselves up with wet towels. They are both still naked when they lay back down on the bed. Scooting closer so that he can hold Mark by his waist, Eduardo places a kiss on Mark’s forehead.

 

“You’re never getting rid of me now,” Eduardo says.

 

“So, my evil plan worked, after all.”

 

“If by ‘evil’ you mean adorable,” Eduardo teases, running his fingers through Mark’s hair.

 

“I hate you.”

 

“You love me.”

 

“Yeah, I kind of do.”

 

“Me, too. Kind of.”

 

“Jerk.”

 

“Shut up, Mark,” Eduardo says, affectionate.

 

And Mark does, remaining silent until they both fall asleep.


End file.
